swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunslinger (talent tree)
You never travel anywhere without a blaster (or two), and you know how to handle yourself in a gunfight. The following talents may only be used with pistols and rifles. This talent tree is only available to Gunslingers. Blind Shot You ignore the penalties on your ranged attack rolls when a target has concealment or total concealment. Damaging Disarm If you successfully disarm an opponent using a ranged attack, the target also take half damage from the attack. Prerequisite: Ranged Disarm. Debilitating Shot Saga Edition Core Rules|page=216}} If you aim before making a ranged attack, you move the target −1 step along the condition track if the attack deas damage. Starship/Vehicle: This talent can be used only aginst characters, not objects or vehicles. Deceptive Shot Saga Edition Core Rules|page=216}} Select one target in line of sight within 6 squares. You can spend two swift actions on the same turn to make a Deception check; if the check result equals or exceeds the target’s Will Defense, the the target is denied its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense against your attacks until the beginning of your next turn. Improved Quick Draw Saga Edition Core Rules|page=216}} If you are carrying a pistol (either in your hand or in a holster), you may draw the pistol and make a single attack during the surprise round even if you are surprised. If you are not surprised, you may take any single action of your choice, as normal. Keep Them Honest When using the aid another action to suppress an enemy, the enemy instead takes a −5 penalty to all attack rolls until the end of your next turn. Prerequisite: Careful Shot. Knockdown Shot Saga Edition Core Rules|page=216}} If you aim before making a ranged attack and the attack hits, you knock the target prone in addition to dealing damage. You can’ use this talent to knock down targets two or more size categories bigger than you. Lingering Debilitation Once per encounter, when you successfully use Debilitating Shot to move a character −1 step on the condition track, the target suffers a persistent condition requiring 4 hours of rest or a DC 25 Treat Injury check to remove. Prerequisite: Debilitating Shot. Mobile Attack (pistols) Knights of the Old Republic|page=39}} Immediately after making a full attack where you attack with two pistols, you may move up to your speed as a free action. Prerequisites: Multiattack Proficiency (pistols), Dual Weapon Mstery I, Weapon Focus (pistols). Multiattack Proficiency (pistols) Saga Edition Core Rules|page=216}} Whenever you make multiple attacks with any type of pistol as a full attack action, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by 2. You can take this talent multiple times; each time you take this talent, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by an additional 2. Pistol Duelist You can use each of the following actions once per encounter as a standard action: End Game: You make a single ranged attack with a pistol against an opponent within range. The opponent’s damage threshold is halved (round down) for the purposes of this attack. Snap Aiming: You make a single ranged attack with the benefits of aiming. Stand Steady:'' You gain a +4 bonus to your Reflex Defense until the end of your next turn and make a single ranged attack. Ranged Disarm Saga Edition Core Rules|page=216}} You can disarm an opponent using a ranged attack. If your ranged disarm attack fails, your opponent doesn’ get to make a free attack against you. Ranged Flank If you are armed with a pistol or a rifle, as a swift action you can designate a target within 6 squares of you. You can act as though you occupied the nearest square adjacent to the target for the purposes of determining whether or not you or any allies are flanking that target. You may only be considered to be flanking a single target at a time. Retreating Fire When moving a way from a pursuing target, if you either run or use two move actions during this turn, you can make a single ranged attack with a −5 penalty as part of your move action. You can spend a Force Point to avoid the penalty. Slowing Shot If you successfully use Debilitating Shot, until the target moves to the normal state on the condition track or until the end of the encounter, the target’s speed is reduced by 2 squares, and it loses its Dexterity bonus to its Reflex Defense and is considered flat-footed. These effects occur in addition to the effect of Debilitating Shot. If you spend a Force Point, the target’s speed is reduced by 4 squares or half of its normal speed, whichever is the greatest reduction. Prerequisite: Debilitating Shot. Swift Shot Once per encounter, you can make a single ranged attack with a handheld weapon as a swift action instead of a standard action. However, you cannot use your remaining actions for an attack. Trigger Work Saga Edition Core Rules|page=216}} You take no penalty on your attack roll when using the Rapid Shot feat. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:KotOR Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Clone Wars Category:Galaxy at War Category:Galaxy of Intrigue Category:Unknown Regions